


Monster

by AsterRoc



Series: MCU fanvids [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: AMV, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, </i><br/><i>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.</i><br/><i>A monster, a monster,</i><br/><i>I've turned into a monster,</i><br/><i>A monster, a monster ,</i><br/><i>And it keeps getting stronger.</i><br/>--"Monster" by Imagine Dragons</p><p>Fanvid of Bruce Banner / Hulk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> If the embed isn't showing up, refresh.

**Music** : "Monster" by Imagine Dragons  
**Video** : _The Incredible Hulk_ , _The Avengers_  
Password: AO3 

[Monster](http://vimeo.com/221346484) from [Aster Roc](http://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics** :

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know people hate the Ed Norton Hulk/Banner, but he's part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, so I decided I needed to rewatch it. And then I realized that Imagine Dragons' "Monster" was perfect for Banner/Hulk. 
> 
> I wanted to include more from The Incredible Hulk, like the cave scene or him fighting the Abomination, but the story ended up playing well with just that one transformation scene. I ended up giving Betsy Ross more screen time than I'd intended, but in that film he really is defined by her, so it makes sense.


End file.
